school wars
by edwich5
Summary: Dawn's Elite Academy might seem like your average school full of colorful characters, but within it's walls a battle is about to begin. And a boy named Roxas is about to find himself trapped in the middle of it. Warning: There is a slow start up if you want the action to kick in. And there is some disturbing material contained.
1. Who wants some candy?

I feel funny, like my body is made of air. I extend my fingers beside me to let the warm stream pass through them. I'm holding my breath and breathing, but all I'm doing is… gliding. I don't know how else to describe this.

I'm floating across a rippling turquoise water to a beach with white sand, warm and filled with tall palm trees.. When I look behind me I can see the reddening sun setting in the horizon. I feel like I've seen this sunset a million times from somewhere off the beach, that I know what it is like to have the soft sand passing through my toes, to lay there with friends talking about the future and our dreams, and I suddenly get a feeling that I miss home. But then why can't I remember home, my real home? If this is only a dream, how come I can smell the ocean? I try to remember who I am and what is real.

"Psst…Hey. Roxas. You up? Roxaas." My body is nudged around and my mind is suddenly a blank. I'm back in my classroom chair trying to take a nap.

"Mmmnph" I roll my head over and look up. Ughh the lights are too bright. I squint as I'm brought back to a harsh reality.

"There he is, the man of the hour. You know, you had me worried there for a minute." I looked up to see spikes of red hair, dog tags hanging around his neck, and a playful smile. Even his school uniform is a little unkempt. That's Axel, my friend ever since middle school. I could remember the day he moved here from the city. He sat by me and we seemed to hit it off. I didn't have many friends but Axel was always there. He hasn't changed much. He had those same dog tags and that same laid back personality and I don't think I've ever seen him angry, except… except for one time in middle school.

When Axel and I were in soccer together, a boy on the opposing team slide tackled me and the referee didn't call it a foul. The boy just smirked at me as I got back up. I knew I couldn't fight back because the ref probably was paid off, and the boy was just waiting for me to lose my cool. Then the boy did it again, but he took it too far and my knee got twisted and I was injured and they assisted me to the trainer. From what I heard, Axel lost control and went after the other boy. And before anybody realized what was happening, a fight broke out on the field. Inside the school, I was brought into the trainer's room to get my knee checked out. Before long, I saw Axel come in bleeding and bruised from the skirmish. As he walked over I tried to ask what happened; he walked over silently and hugged me. Our team lost and Axel got suspended for a month, but Axel didn't seem to care. I think he was just glad to see me ok.

"What's the matter? Have you been getting any sleep lately?" Axel waves his hand in front of my eyes. He must have seen me zoning out.

I straighten up in my seat "Yeah, I don't know. I just have been having weird dreams lately." I recalled the images back into my head. They glided in front of my eyes, so colorful and vivid; it's hard not to get lost in them. I think a while, trying to sort my thoughts before I tell Axel. "Ummm, let me thing. It usually starts off with me on a tropical island. And I feel… like I've been there before and my friends are all waiting for me there."

Axel scratches the back of his head. "So I'm making guest appearances now, am I?" I shake my head. "No. These friends. I feel like I know them so well. I can say there's a boy that is my age with white hair, we fight all the time but he's a great guy underneath it all. And there is a girl with red hair down to here." I lay my hands near my neck trying to show Axel. "She's what keeps us together." I shake my head trying to get more, "but I can't remember their names or faces and I feel so bad for forgetting them."

Axel grabs my shoulder, "take it easy. OK? Just take a breath and tell me the rest of it." I nod at him and smile.

"Some nights the dream starts to get creepier. I'm walking around the island. I find this cave. I go in and there's a door. And something keeps telling me not to open it, like a voice. But when I open it I... just wake up." I lie to him. "Mean anything?" I share the thought and then shake the images out of my head before they sink in too deep. The classroom's white walls and desks are all that I see now.

Axel's leaning back in his chair, thinking while enjoying a sucker. "I dunno man. That might be a stress dream. You just gotta relax, like me. You've been working yourself too much lately." He kicked up his feet onto the desk.

"Yeah, I guess." I lie my head down on my arms trying to figure out where my problems are. Axel unwraps a sucker and hands it to me. "Here. Have one." I take it.

As I pop it in I can taste the Sea Foam Ice Cream, Axel's favorite. I guess it's grown on me, too.


	2. Rosebud

"Oh, just KISS HIM ALREADY!" Someone sitting behind us blurted out from nowhere.

What?

I already had a feeling that it would be Marluxia.

We turn around and behind us is a mop of pink locks hidden behind a notebook, a notebook that's covered in scribbled hearts and lovers' initials: "Ax+Rx", "Sx+Xm", "Vx+FA".

Marluxia is the schools unofficial shipping mascot. Mainly because he keeps blogs about all the guys he likes. It's filled with fictional stories of boys around the school being secret lovers or something. The football team discovered it first. They weren't too happy to find stories of the linebacker giving private tutoring lessons to the wide receiver. After that, Marluxia stuck to guys he knew didn't care, me and Axel for example.

Marluxia lifted his eyes over the edge of his notebook, hoping it would hide his gaze. "C'mon Marluxia. We already told you we don't care what or who you like. Come out from behind the notebook."

"Fine, but you're not going to like what I have to say." He rolled his eyes.

The notebook was set down perfectly alongside a feathery pink pen. Marluxia looked me straight in the eye with his condescend smirk.

*Sigh* "What do you want Marluxia?"

"Well, isn't it obvious?" He tilted his head a little and smiled.

"No. (I'm going to regret this) What?"

"You two are in LOVE!" Marluxia dramatically extended his hand as if to elegantly raise a wine glass. Suddenly a gust of wind passed through the room, bringing forth pink rose petals.

Off in the distance I hear a man screaming in the hallways. "CRAAAAAP" The door slams open and I see a man with long blue hair and scars forming an 'X' on his face. He walked up to the Marluxia, pointing a finger at the boy's indifferent face.

"Do you know what this is?" He pulled a red beeper from his belt. It was going off and with our room number running across its screen.

"I don't have the faintest idea, Saix, my darling cleaning technician." Marluxia swept his hair back nonchalantly.

Saix got a little red in the face. "This is a beeper, genius! And do you know what it does? Hmm? It goes off every time you bring in your little flower parade in this school. Yes. That's right. The school hired me to follow you around and pick up after you."

Marluxia simply took a moment to eye Saix from head to toe in his brown jumpsuit and finished with "Meow" and a wink.

"Well Saix. These are an expression of love." Marluxia picked a rose petal off my hair, blowing it gently into the wind. "And frankly, I don't see what the matter is. It seems that we cannot live without one another. I need you to pick up my little love messes, and you be living under a bridge without a job if it weren't for me." A small wink, and Saix was erupting on the inside. Saix looked like he was about to say something, but he went back to sweep up the petals in quiet burning anger.

Axel seemed pretty amused by it all. "Hey, let's get our money's worth, huh?" Axel grabbed Marluxia's wrist and pulled it forward again. Suddenly, the windows blew open and a stronger gust scattered Saux's swept up pile and blew in more petals.

"AUGHHH!" Saix cracked his broom on his knee and stormed out of the room with Axel chuckling.

I shook my head.

"Jeeze, what a schmuck. Where were we? Oh, yeah." Axel popped out his sucker. "Not to rain on your parade there Marly, but me and Roxas here are just friends." He says pulling me in close. I smelled Axel's cologne from here. It smelled like the ocean.

I wiggled my way out from under Axel's armpit. "Yeah! Plus there's only one girl in this entire school." Axel and I looked over to the blond girl applying lipstick in a compact mirror. She caught a glimpse of me in her reflection and smirked. A chill ran down to my anus. "And I'd rather have a bear trap between my legs than Larxene."

I don't know how, but Larxene kills every boy she dates and manages to get away with it. One boy tried to date her in 5th grade and ended up getting hit by a truck on their date a week later. And in 8th grade, a boy asked her out because the other boys dared him to. They found his body tied up in the gym's ropes later that day. And I even heard a young teacher asked her out. They never found his body. Some say you could see him roam around these hallways, looking for his tongue and eyes.

Marluxia ignored our protests and pulled out a pink fuzzy book, flipping through its pages. "No matter. The rules of Latently Homosexual Relationships state that if two men are bachelors, are friends or enemies, are either close-proximity or long-distance, strangers, family, animals, rocks, etc., and partake of any phallic shaped foods together, then they are both 'hurting for a squirting' and should proceed to make sweet, sweet doujinshi together."

Axel popped the candy into the side of his mouth, "Well, I do like my sea-foam phallic candies. I'll give you that. But I'm gonna have to pass." He looked up at the ceiling.

I quickly joined in, mimicking his pose "Same goes for me Marluxia. What's in that book anyways?" I tried to bend backwards to take a peek at Marluxia's secrets, but he just snaps the book shut, and stuck his tongue out at me teasingly. "Goodies go to the boys that wait."

"And even if I liked guys, I mean, c'mon here, I could do much, much better." Axel looked over, smirking at me.

"What? No way could you do better, give me one name."

Axel's eyes had a faint glimmer as he breathlessly said, "CHAD!"

Oh, CHAD! What goddess created your beauty? You could not come from such clay as the others. That clay was kneaded and finished with eons of thought and care, only to be handed off to a man who felt every beauty and hardship of life. Only one touched by the sublime can come back to his desk and breathe all that the world could possibly offer mortals into that clay. Such loving features, such wanton emotions. Tell me Chad, would it be better to love or to be loved by the likes of you? To love would bring a light to every school day, making even the worst demon bearable if it was to be alongside my angel. To be loved by an angel but feel nothing would be the pinnacle of human tragedy. I would be a soul trapped in the underworld seeing water to quench my thirst, but only tasting dust and ashes.

Marluxia fiddled through his notebook "Wait this cannot be. Where does it say…Oh! Here it is on the last page. Funny, all it says here is the name 'CHAD!'. I swear I've never seen this before."


	3. Pencil sharpeners are a nightmare

The door opened and in walked in a man. He was tall with tanned skinned from his supposed years travelling the world, long white hair that was tied back, and he was wearing a worn sports coat. Mr. Talldarkand Xemnas was his name. He kept an indifferent and cold expression that none of us dared to return as he surveyed the room.

"Hello children. Turn to page 235 of your classic literature collection, I hope none of you will disappoint with last night's reading assignment." Mr. Xemnas turned around to the board to write down his notes when there was a knock on the door. I see two shadows on the frosted window of the door, one tall and the other short. "Well timed." Xemnas said as he checked his wristwatch.

Mr. Xemnas opened the door for Mr. Luxord, the office assistant. He greeted Mr. Xemnas with a courteous nod as he made way for someone else. I leaned in my seat to get a better glance. "In you go, lassie", Mr. Luxord nudged in a frail looking girl for Mr. Xemnas to handle then left.

Xemnas stood the girl in front and center of the room. "Students, this is your new classmate. Take a good look, as first impressions are the most important." Mr. Xemnas circled the new girl as he started musing out loud. "She is small, she is clearly intimidated by you all. If this were nature she would be the 'runt' of the litter, struggling for mere survival, failing to reach her mother's milk, and left to die." Xemnas picked up a book from his desk to glance through as if it would confirm his hypothesis. "But since, historically speaking, authors were surly, old, and perverted men who fantasized about young girls on their laps, it seems that every work of fiction makes use of an ingénue to represent purity of heart." Mr. Xemnas's eyebrows furled as he ranted on, mimicking the voice of what an author's works would be. "Ah yes, hopeless you say? A weak willed and weak hearted child who is always the victim, you say? She should be all that is good and benevolent in the world. I must have the blessings of heaven simply because she likes me." Mr. Xemnas slammed the book on his desk. The class and I jumped in our seats. "Class here is another lesson of character archetypes. If you are going to try and hit an idea as terrifying as good versus evil, don't GO With Stock Characters!"

"Now, what starts off as a simple story about a war between nations, wicked love with beautiful women, brothers at each other's' throats, losing one's innocence... it all can end with a war for the readers' hearts and souls, Nay!, the soul of the world." He walked back behind his desk, and he looked around at us, a slight madness twinkling behind his eyes. "Pick your characters… pick them well."

The class stared in horror at the teacher. He's nuts.

Suddenly, Mr. Xemnas tried to regain the composure he had lost. Smoothing back his hair and clearing his throat, he continued with his cold personality and cool demeanor.

"Now children, here is another lesson." We all turned to the direction he pointed and saw Larxene sitting in her chair, ignoring what was happening around her. "Students, there sits Larxene. As you can see, she is a girl also and held the previous title of ONLY GIRL IN SCHOOL." Larxene intently looked at her hand, busy filing her nails into daggers. "Larxene is your typical foil. She's crass, though empowered, possibly evil, and never plays the victim..." Larxene's attention was caught. She put away her compact mirror, evaluating her new situation. "As you can see, our new student is prettier and less threatening than Larxene making their juxtaposition in the same class another literary device. My doctrine has always been that life should not mimic art, art should mimic life. So, to hell with tradition! Larxene, you are no longer the ONLY GIRL IN SCHOOL. That role will go to Miss Namine over here." He patted Namine on the shoulder. "Don't pout Larxene. It's not becoming of you. In order to keep the status quo, I'm going to make some changes." Mr. Xemnas walked over to Larxene's desk, placing something on it. It was made of some sort of clear purple material that looked like rubber. It was long and looked like a toy I found in Axel's sock drawer.

I leaned over to Axel "What's that?" pointing to the thing.

"I'll show you later."

"Oh, ok. Gotcha" Mr. Xemnas went back to the board to write his notes on the board. Meanwhile, Larxene was getting scarier by the second. She used her sharpened nails to sharpen the rubber toy to a spear.

"But I like my private bathroom!" she screamed as she threw the toy at the back of Mr. Xemnas's skull. Within a split-second Mr. Xemnas snatched the pencil in mid-air while holding the chalk two fingers over, returning it with deathly speed back where it came from. I heard a sharp crack noise. I saw the toy lodged into Larxene's desk, wiggling around.

"Now, now, Larxene, you'll need this to get into the boy's bathroom." He walked over to her and stooped eye level with her. "You wouldn't want to get in trouble with me, would you?"

"But. But. But." She stooped down in her desk defeated.

He straightened his lapel "Anyway, I'll make this short. We've wasted enough time, this here" he gave the new girl a little shove forward, "is Namine. Go ahead and tell everybody something about yourself Namine."

The girl reached a hand forward, muttering something. There were strange drawings on her hands that I couldn't quite read. "The heartless are coming soon. Your souls will be consumed. Disney!" We all tried to understand what we were hearing. The entire class was leaning in closer to understand.

"Harvest the moon. The day is a lie. Chase your dreams. Convoluted story-arcs!"

She wiggled her fingers while making frothing bubbles at the sides of her mouth.

We all were a little frozen at what we just heard. Someone tried to break the silence. I saw a student from the corner of my eye with gray hair, fashioned into a trendy emo haircut that was parted to the side. Zexion our class president. Top of the class. Leader of the tennis team. Secretary for the student council. Zexion is strictly business. He has no friends and is only out for himself meaning if you do not have anything of value to him then you are useless. Back stabbing and deceit are his specialty. But at his surface he is quite charming. As he stood up, we all were relieved by a more common brand of evil and hoped that he would calm this madness.

Zexion cleared his throat. "Well as class president, I for one welcome you to our school. I will be your guide for the first week to…"

Suddenly Namine sprinted towards the board and grabbed chalks. She scribbled drawings all over the chalkboard writing as much as possible over the teacher's notes. Mr. Xemnas tried to grab her, but she gave out a screech and fought him off. After a while, Mr. Xemnas managed to carry her to the seat in front of me and tied her down with leather straps.

I wonder where he got those from.

_Wouldn't you like to know?_ I looked up and saw Mr. Xemnas giving me an evil smile.

Wait, is he telepathic? Are you telepathic?

Mr. Xemnas fixed his collar and went back to the front "Now if you'll turn to page 235."

Namine is sitting right in front of me. She seemed lifeless now from a minute ago. I look up from my book to catch a quick glance of her. She's beautiful. She sniffled a little and fell into almost a comatose state.

The teacher erased most of her drawings and went back to lecture. "We will read a section from 'A Wrinkle in Time'. Can anybody explain the significance of…"


	4. Now for something completely different

The bell rang and everybody is leaving for break. Something about the drawings Namine made was calling to me. The majority had been erased for notes. The remaining were the work of an active and beautiful imagination. I wonder what they could mean. I looked at the fish eating a taco. "How profound!" I whispered to myself.

"Hey! Roxas! What are you waiting around for? It's lunchtime." Axel came over and draped his arm around my shoulder.

"Crazy chick got you too, eh Roxas? Didn't know you were into that kind of thing. Hey. As long as it's not Larxene, am I right?" he nudged me in the rib.

Larxene grunted as she tried to pull the pencil out of her desk. "C'mon. I need you to go to the bathroom." But it wouldn't move.

I shoved his arm off, "No, something about these drawing is calling to me, like that dream."

"Well you must have some pretty messed up dreams then." He pointed his sucker at a picture of a farmer doing it doggy style with a cow. "Just forget about it, will ya? Your dreams are like these drawings, just random crazy thoughts."

"Yeah, I guess." I could use some soup by now.

Our school has an invisible barrier on the roof to keep kids from jumping off. I always wondered why a kid would want their last sight to be of school. School is such a sad and boring place, and if you were sadder and lonlier wouldn't you want to have your last moment be at least happy? I looked down at the warm cup of noodles in my hand. I was waiting for them to cook as we made our way to the school's roof.

Walkig past the other kids, Axel and I found a spot where the barrier is weak. We sneak past everybody and eat our lunches sitting on the roofs ledge, just the two of us, our feet dangling in the wind. For some reason it reminded me of back when i was a little kid. Axel and I always would sneak out of our houses and hang out after dark. I liked hanging out with all the other kids at our school, but somehow it was better with just us two. Eating our bowls of soup we relaxed for a bit with the autumn wind blowing around us. I could sense that the peace was about to be broken.

"We have to save Kairi!" I heard someone say. Suddenly Namine burst through the doors with Zexion walking in after her. "Namine, what are you talking about?" I turned around to see what was happening. Namine was walking looking right at me as she approached the barrier's weak spot. Zexion trying to grab her arm but she brushed him off. Namine went through the hole in the fencing and sat down by me and smiled at me.

Zexion hesitated behind the barrier but decided to join us too. Whil Zexion was Feeling around for the opening, I saw a boy stick out his ankle.

Zexion tripped and fell through the hole and before I knew it, I had him in my arms by the roof's edge. Zexion was looking at me with his beautiful blue eyes. They were… entrancing. For a while we just stood there in that position. Did he always smell this good?

"How cute. Are ya gonna buy the president dinner?" I looked past Zexion at the boy who tripped him. Black dreadlocks, dingy uniform, and reckless behavior. That would be Xaldin. And right next to him was his accomplice, Lexaeus, his ginger hair that rebelled no matter how much he tried to slick it back and his eyes were small and piercing. He was scowling at us together.

"Yeah, we'll come along. It'll be a double date." Xaldin smacked Lexaeus in the back of the head. "Just shut up. That's not what I meant, you idiot." Xaldin stood up and walked over to me with Lexaeus following close behind. I let go of Zexion and we both prepared ourselves for anything. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Namine picking up a piece of chalk from the ground. Axel was getting up to come to my aid.

Lexaeus and Xaldin were the school bullies but I never had trouble with them before. Zexion and I tried to hold a strong front to fight them off bracing our backs against one another's, not letting them get a good position on us.

"SORA!" I looked over at Namine for a second, but before I could get a good look my world went dark and before long I began to feel light headed. Suddenly I hear a soft buzz inside my ear. I tried to muffle the buzzing by covering my ears, but soon the sound's pounding away at my head. I scream in agony and fall to the ground waiting for the pain to go away.

It stops and the pain goes away as quickly as it came. I stand up looking around at the dark.


	5. Life's a beach

"Where am I?"

"Roxas. Is that you? Where are you, cuz I'm gonna kick your ass." I could hear Lexaeus yelling off somewhere in the pitch black in front of me.

I scream back, "Shut the fuck up Lexaeus."

I'm standing in pitch black wondering where I am. Suddenly I see a white circle form on the ground around me and Lexaeus. Lexaeus is standing in front of me as bewildered as I am. "What's going on?"

"I don't know." Suddenly the floor gives in and I'm falling in a bright white hole. I reach out for something to grab onto before falling to my death. A large Skeleton key with a golden handle materializes in my hand. I grab onto tightly. A flash blinds me and suddenly I feel my face covered in sand. Am I dead? I check my arms and legs. I don't feel dead. I get up to look around and I find myself back on the tropical beach from my dream. "Wait. This isn't my dream."

"Man. My head!" I see Lexaeus swaying to get up, a giant axe is lodged in the sand next to him. I jump back with my sword in hand ready to attack. He can easily take me down with one massive swing of that huge axe he has there.

"H-Hey! Did you do this!" He looks angrily at me as he picks up his axe lunging forward, all I have time to do is block myself with my sword. I see his axe as it lands on my sword barely above my face. I feel my heels digging into the sand with the impact and somehow I'm still standing. I think the sword somehow saved me. Quickly before he realizes what happened I shove the axe back and tackle him to the ground pinning him down.

I scream at him to try to make him understand "I didn't do this, alright!" Lexaeus struggles trying to push me off of him but I have him right where I want him. He may be heavier but I managed to push all my weight on his body and pin his arms behind him. Lexaeus gives up after a while. "Alright, I can hold off our fight until I figure out what's going on."

I stay on top of him wondering if I should let him go. I guess neither of us can do anything like this. When I get off of him he shoves me away and sits alone on the sand, sitting Indian position. I don't really trust him, so I keep my distance and my sword next to me just in case. Lexaeus is just sitting there as baffled as I am. What is going on? I look off at the ocean. Is this really the ocean?

"Hey." I get pulled back from my thoughts by Lexaeus. "What do you think happened with Xaldin?" He's still in his position. "I don't know. Maybe he's with Zexion." And now I'm stuck with you. Great.

I look back at him hunched next to the cliff side. "Why are you worried about him for? Doesn't he make fun of you all the time?"

"What? Are you talking bad about him or something?" I see Lexaeus's face lift up from his thinking position.

"No. I mean. He's always making fun of you anyway? You know what? Never mind." He probably doesn't even like Xaldin. Losers like him just stick to each other because no one else likes them. But Xaldin's just mean, even to Lexaeus. I try to fix my head. I turn back trying to think what to do next. Maybe we can build a raft and try to make it somewhere else. Somewhere with people.

Lexaeus chuckled. His laughing made me nervous. Maybe he heard my thoughts. "You think he's some big jerk. Yeah he is. Don't you forget that, Roxas. But neither am I. So don't go and feel sorry for me pipsqueak…" He looked over at his axe lying on the sand. I tightened my grip on my sword getting ready to run if he attacks me "But he's my boyfriend." I must have misheard him. "What?"

"Ummm. what?" I drop my sword trying to figure out what he said. "Are you sure? I mean… Xaldin too?" I point out my two index fingers jamming them together repeatedly, trying to show him what I thought he said. "yeah." Lexaeus just turned away from me.

I guess he's done for now. I don't know what to say to that so I just looked out back at the sea. The sun's almost setting. Namine. I wonder if she's ok.

"If we're being honest here," He turns back to me "I actually had a thing for you since grade school."

"What? I." I jumped up. "You picked on me all the time. You still do!"

He just shrugged it off. "Hey I used to like you. One of those childish crushes. Don't flatter yourself. Besides…you're fun to pick on."


	6. That shit cray

Lexaeus just sat there, waiting for me to respond to his confession, his confession that he used to like me and was dating Xaldin. I scratched the back of my head "heh, heh". I was struggling to think of a way out of this. Lexaeus, started picking at something that was caught in his nose. He was going pretty deep in there actually, ew. I needed to tell him I wasn't interested, but in a way that wouldn't get him angry.

Ok, Roxas! This is your brain talking to you. Now I'm gonna help you out of this one. Remember all those harlequin romance novels you read over summer break. Well, those finally found their use. So, slick back that hair and show him all your best moves cuz it's time to work your magic. I think we're past the point of fighting anyway so maybe us opening up to each other could be fun. Besides, you've never been hit on, so think of this as a compliment. You know the saying, 'Beggars can't be choosers'? C'mon, what's the worst that can happen. Well,… I saw Lexaeus flick a booger. Well, That.

"Well…" He wiped off his hand in the sand, looking at me in anticipation for how I was going to respond. I sighed, trying to relax my shoulders. I glanced at his half-sarcastic, half-hopeful smile.

I didn't feel like rejecting Lexaeus right after he put himself out on the line like that. If I pull out the 'just friends' card he'd probably be offended. Instead, I decided to chat the guy up some more, to see if he even likes me anymore.

"Wait. You said you liked me, right? Umm… does that mean you still do?"

I didn't know where this was going. Maybe if I played my cards right he'd stop bullying me and he can get over and feelings and be a friend. I imagined what Lexaeus and I would look like: he'd seem more like a bodyguard with his looming figure. I imagined driving up to the school in a black El Dorado Cadillac like a yakuza and us climbing out. Lexaeus accompanying me everywhere, we'd be so bad ass in those matching leather jacket and sunglasses. Apparently my imagination was limited to bad 70's action movies. But I had to admit that the thought of me and Lexaues together seemed cool. Besides, I never thought we could be friends before, so I didn't want to mess this up.

Lexaeus got out of Indian position and stretched his legs out, leaning back in the sun. "Do I like you? Maybe. I guess. I mean you're cute and stuff, even when you're not trying. I'm not going to ask you out or anything, right now unless you want me to." He leaned over at the sand gazing into my eyes, trying to charm me, "Wait, do you want me to? I mean, we can do stuff. Uh…Uh! I don't mean that kind of _stuff_. Shit! I'm bad at this dating crap. I mean, I never had to do this before." I thought I saw him sweating. "God, it's hot." He angrily pulled off his uniform, wearing only the black wife-beater he had underneath. His arms were pretty big; almost everything was big about him. That's probably why his uniform looked so awkward and tight on him all the time. I'm glad I'm not fighting him right now.

"Hold on a second. Hold on. Aren't you dating Xaldin?" I unbuttoned my uniform too, but I left it on since I didn't have an undershirt. He looked at my opened shirt for a little before talking again.

"I'm dating him," he crumpled his uniform's shirt in his hand, "but he's just seeing me. He's always going with other girls and guys. It's not exclusive. You can call it what you want."

That kind of sounded… stupid. Why did he just stay sad like that. Don't get me wrong, I felt sorry for him. But Lexaeus probably could choke hold a guy until he dated him, like back in the cave-man days.

Lexaeus threw the shirt away, "Look, I'm not really crazy about it, but at least I've got…Him."

Lexaeus teared up. Then he started to cry…loudly, snorting while covering his face with his hands. I was taken aback. I've never seen him cry. I have to do something. I looked around, as if I would find the answer.

I pushed away my sword and crawled over to him. I sat next to the hulking giant and wrapped my arm around his shoulder. What do people say in the movies?

"Why not find someone else? You could pick up so many guys with your looks." He looked at me for a second, snot was running down his nose and his small eyes were now red and puffy. He saw my grossed out look and went back to weeping. I'd never seen another guy cry like this and I was desperate to try and stop it. "You're pretty strong, and, and… you're a _nice_ guy! Yeah! Everybody loves nice. I like nice. If you showed that to people, guys would line up to date you. Hell, I would've considered dating a while ago." I slapped my hands over my mouth before they said anything more. But he looked up at me, wiping his face. At least he feels better.

"Sorry you had to see that." He wiped his nose across his arm and snorted. "But when it comes to the other guys, I don't really care, they're all a bunch of idiots. I don't like a lot of guys. Back in middle school, I was so bulky and huge that I was too shy to talk to other kids. And math class you'd always try and help me out with the questions I struggled on. One day I tried to work up the courage to ask you out. I didn't know how to say it to you, so I wrote you a letter instead. But I couldn't work up the nerve to give it to you, so after gym I asked Axel give it to you. But after that, I never heard from you. After a month I just assumed you rejected me. I'm sorry I slapped the books out of your hands once or twice. But if it helps, I'm honestly happy for yours and Axel's relationship. You two deserve each other. I was angry for a while, but what I'm trying to say is, I'm happy for…"

"Axel and I aren't dating. Who would think…Oh... Marluxia."

"Yeah, that's where I heard it from him. He seems pretty on top of everything around school, but I guess he was wrong about you guys. I mean, his site had something about Larxene and the Janitor." Lexaeus looked over half smiling at his gullibility. Note to self, kill Marluxia.

Lexaeus put his arm on my shoulder reassuringly.

"So does that mean you're single?" Lexaeus asked.

I tried to laugh it off, "Yeah, and a virgin. Want to rub that in my face?"

Lexaeus grabbed my arm that was draped over his shoulders. "Do you want to change that?"

Before I could register what he was saying, Lexaeus grabbed my shoulders and flipped me onto my back, straddling me and pushing my body into the sand. His legs kneeled around my waist as his huge figure blocked out the sun. He looked nervously at me, and before I could protest I suddenly felt his warm salty mouth on mine. His arms wrapped around me as he hugged me on the sand. He kissed me tenderly, but I didn't want Lexaeus. I struggled to push him away.

"Get ..the…hell." Crap! I'm an idiot!

Lexaeus began kissing my neck, gently laying his heavy stomach on top of mine. I felt something through the material of our pants.

Ok brain. You got me into this, get me out. I closed my eyes and suddenly I saw Namine standing before me. She wasn't wearing her school uniform, but a short white dress. Her arms and collar were covered with long black tattoos of morning glories growing on her body. I reached out for her hand, watching her as she mouthed something. I couldn't understand what she said. I tried to mouth the words myself to get a better understanding. Then I muttered, "keyblade."

I felt the cold blade materialize in my hand and suddenly Lexaeus stopped moving. I opened my eyes and I was back in a dark void.


	7. Larxene's the man

Side story: Larxene

Part of my deepest desire has just been handed to me. The classroom is empty and I take a look at my life, me alone in a classroom trying to rip a dildo from my desk. It seemed that from now on I would be looked at and treated as a boy. Right now I was struggling to get back my bathroom pass, which was now a 12 inch, purple silicon penis. This is probably enough to give me pause; would I take it all back if I could?

My parents would tell me there's a lesson in all of this if they could. They'd cross their arms like they used to and say, 'Learn your place in the world'.

My parents started telling me this a long time ago when I was still a girl who wanted pictures of pink puffy ponies painted on everything. I'd play dress up and pretend to be a queen of a mighty and powerful palace. Thinking back on the young me makes me cringe on the inside. Pink.

But that all changed one day, after my parent's asked me what I wanted to be when I grow up. We were eating dinner, macaroni and cheese. I stopped eating for a while and thought. I said 'The ruler of the world'.

My parents laughed at my cute response. They probably thought I didn't understand what I was saying and asked why I didn't want to be a ballerina or a vet. 'I dunno.' I gave them a shrug, 'I just want to take over the world'. My parents stopped laughing. They told me how that wasn't 'a very nice to do to the people of the world'. They kept telling me that I shouldn't dream of something so evil, but frankly, I didn't understand what was wrong.

I figured my parents wanted me to be spoiled and lazy, like the other little girls those movies they took me to. You know, those musicals featuring girls that were pretty and blonde, and wore pink dresses with flowers in their hair. But I never liked them. They were weak willed girls who thought too small, hoping to become famous and loved. They were always bossed around and their stories ended when they got a boyfriend and became a mom. I didn't want my story to end when I was a mom; I wanted it to end when I died.

I was more interested in being like the action heroes, the guys in the movie theater next door who beat up the villains and saved the day. At the end of the movie, the people come out of their houses when the hero prevails and treat him like a king. Nobody asked questions about whether it was safe to have a crazed man in a cape running around beating up people, they simply smiled and treated him as their king. I wanted to be a king and fighting forever.

Sometimes while I was sitting in class, I imagined myself a super girl at school, with a black cape and a huge sword that I'd carry on my back everywhere I went, fighting the super villain who was the root of all the evil in the world. Unfortunately, evil came in different forms that weren't so easy to get rid of. I stopped hanging out with the group of girls I used to be friends with. They tried acting like they were high school girls, flipping their hair and being idiots. I terrorized them because they were everything I hated; I did this until I was the only girl who was left in the school district.

Part of me hoped that the boys would take me in, but they singled me out even more for being the only girl. Eventually I saw those boys as the true enemy of the world, pushing those girls to act like pampered children and I always wanted to fight the boys who acted tough and show them that I could be just as strong. That was how my grade school years passed.

When boys started asking me out, I refused, until one day I had an idea. If a boy can beat me in a fight, then they could date me. I rationalized that dating would be the same as the death of my dreams and life. A lot of the boys backed down, not wanting to punch a girl; but some of them were stupid enough to try. I sent most of them to the hospital since they didn't want to back down to a girl. But a few of the boys ended up dying on me. But I guess that's the way it works.

So now that I'm called a boy too, all that's left to do is crush the people that are in my way to the top. Maybe I'll see if I can change the world all the other superheroes too.

I clenched my jaw and tried to keep my bladder from exploding as I planted a foot on the desk and pulled at my bathroom pass. "Ughhhhh!" Beads of sweat started rolling down my forehead. Why does Talldarkand even have dildos at school?

_Wouldn't you like to know? _A voice spoke to me from nowhere.

What was that? I looked around for the source of the voice and instead I saw a man standing at the door, "Need a hand?" It was Saix, smiling amusingly at my expense.

"I didn't recognize you without a broom in hand. What do you want, you freak?" I tried to brush him off. I had bigger problems to deal with.

He pulled out a knife and walked over to me. His eyes held cruel intentions and he played with the dagger in his hand. There was a quick flash and the dildo was cut off at the stem. There was a lump in my throat that I needed to swallow before I could breathe again.

Saix smiled at me as he put away his hunting knife. "What's a pretty girl like you doing all alone in a classroom like this? By the way you can call me Saix, if you want." He held out his hand, expecting some kind of greeting from me.

I grabbed his hand, digging my nails into his palm. There's a reason I keep them sharpened, for assholes like this. "Nice to meet you", I smiled my sweetest smile and pierced my nails into the flesh of his hand, but was shocked how calm he looked, even when his hand bled. I gripped harder and more blood came spilling out. He calmly pulled his hand back and covered it with a rag. I looked down at the blood on the floor. "That's quite a mess you made there, Saix."

I felt a slamming pain against the side of my face and was knocked to the floor. I looked up and saw Saix minus the charm he had on earlier. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me to my feet. "Let's cut the crap Larxene. I've been sent here to recruit you. I'm not some high school boy you can pick on. Believe me when I say this, you don't want to go against me." He cracked his neck, emphasizing his threat. "The only reason you're still alive is because Xemnas wants you."

I scratched my cheek that was burning. If he thought that I couldn't take him, he's the real idiot here. Men like him have been asking me out since middle school, you'd be surprised how many old guys are willing to fight a little girl. Those guys are all dead. I ignored my cheek and listened to what he had to say.

"Xemnas is organizing a squad, a hit team to take over the school. We're in the middle of something that can change the world. But I can't tell you a thing until you agree." I looked at him like he was an insane janitor rambling to some student. I walked away, but Saix grabbed my arm and yanked me back staring me down. Something about that stare pulled me back to when I was a little girl. The way it burned into me reminded me that I still was too weak to do anything. "Xemnas needs people, good people. You're one of the kids he mentioned. I hate your guts, but he sees something. So what do you say? Are you in?"

"I've got to go to the bathroom." I picked up the dildo off the floor, running past Saix on my way out. Was this what I've been waiting for my whole life? If there was some super powered weapon, I could change the world. I'd use my power to force people to violence whether they wanted to or not.

_I'm glad you think so._


	8. The boy of Roxas's dreams

**A quick shout out to Justice333 for being a betta. Thanks a lot. =)**

**After much struggle and uncertainty I think I have the story arcs figured out. Sorry. But with a large group like organization 13 I need to keep the plot as tight as possible.**

As I shifted, my cheek was met with a cold and abrasive surface. Groggy and disoriented, I let myself stay in that position for a while. But before I knew what was happening, I was carried by someone into a warm shelter. "Easy now, I'm just going to call the nurse." I looked up to see Axel with a look of fear written onto his face, putting me in the stairwell and dashing off down the flights of steps before I blacked out again.

I was floating above the island; once I was able to see it again I had no doubt it was the place from my dream. But now this dream was more of a nighttime. I looked up to see the starry sky, only a few were left shining, but they weren't enough to light the desolate ocean. There was nothing to see for a while until a pitch black quadrant of the sky suddenly began to glow, as whatever was covering it slowly trickled off.

The moon appeared, a grotesquely 'heart' shaped version of what it used to be, as if this were some demented child's coloring book. I stared in horror from my vantage point above the deceivingly peaceful island as the moon-lit sea began to move on its own. I looked closer to see small yellow lights pass right under the water's surface. I heard a scream as a man ran out of the woods and into the clearing of the beach. He quickly regained his footing, clenching his mighty battle axe.

Dark, puppet-like monsters with yellow glowing eyes began to crawl out from the trees hissing at Lexaeus. With a quick stroke, the monster had been eviscerated a few moments before it vanished in a cloud of smoke. But where that monster fell many more took its place, viciously clawing at Lexaeus.

Lexaeus began frantically swinging his massive axe behind him as he ran away, back towards the dark creatures that came crawling out of the woods after him. My heart beat furiously in my chest as I mimicked a swimming motion with my arms, trying to reach Lexaeus. I screamed his name as he swung his axe, slashing away a black puppet looking monster.

My feet touched the sand, once again. I reached out my hand, yelling "Keyblade" to summon my sword. I ran, with the sword gripped tightly to my side, into a crowd of the unknown monsters. I slashed away at a pack, aiming for what I could only assume was their glowing eyes. Suddenly out from behind a much larger black puppet leapt up at me. I had a few moments to block before I was pounced on. My sword held back its weight and its attempts to claw at me. It didn't have any facial features, but I could see its 'face' contorting as I heard it scream a hideous cry. I shoved back the beast and leapt up, meeting it with a finishing slash.

"Roxas!" I looked back at Lexaeus who seemed competent with keeping back the puppets. He was frozen, standing there, looking at the ground. I followed his gaze to his shadow that had elongated into a colossus dark pit. Soon, more creatures began crawling from the dark hole, but something else came out of the darkness. Lexaeus stood in horror as a titan of monsters reached up it hand, blocking out the moon light with a single palm. A huge demon came from the pit of hell to finish us off. I saw some of the heartless scampering back into the woods, fearing for their own safety. Still, some of the larger puppets danced around their god's feet, celebrating the rise of their king from the underworld.

Lexaeus looked at me with only sadness and regret on his face, only to be side-swept by a group of puppets. Losing sight of him I began to panic as I pushed into the crowd with all my effort to get to him. My arms began couldn't take any more scratches, and they couldn't even hold my sword. By the time I got there he was already fully shrouded underneath a pile of dark shadows, desperately reaching up his hand to be rescued. My fingertips made contact with Lexaeus's. My lungs breathed in a noxious fume as my brain clawed back to consciousness.

My eyelids were peeled back as a blinding light burnt my retina "Hello, Mr. Roxas". The lid was released, leaving behind a mirage of purple and green after the rods and cones in the back of my eyes were forced into daylight. My body shook with a cold sweat. I looked around at where I was. I saw Axel sitting solemnly on a chair, waiting on me. I looked back at the man holding the flashlight.

"The patient is perfectly fine" the school nurse scratched a few words into his report. His blond hair fell down to his shoulders and his thin jaw only served to frame the scowl he gave me. "I suspect this is another ploy to get out of school. I don't put up with troublemakers and if I had my way you would be serving a detention for wasting faculty's time." Mr. Vexen, the school nurse clicked off his small pocket flashlight and slipped it into his coat pocket.

I pushed myself up, seeing Xaldin lying unconscious on another station. There wasn't a sign of the other boys. "Where is he? Where's Lexaeus?" Axel seemed more surprised at the concern in my voice.

Vexen picked up a few papers on his desk and read. "Patient information: 'Lexaeus. 6'8", 280 lbs.' Yes, I treated him before you along with another boy. Their situations seemed more interesting. Needless to say, Lexaeus left for home in perfect condition. He even signed a release waiver, which you'll do in a second." Vexen pulled out a slip of paper and handed it to me. I grabbed it but only because I didn't know what else to think. What happened to us four? Did I imagine everything or did I see Lexaeus die twice today?

Axel had my jacket and backpack ready for me. Apparently I had been here for an hour and Axel had missed class waiting on me. School had ended and Axel helped me into my long black pea coat and walked me home.

The cold air helped bring me back to my senses. Axel touched the sleeve of my jacket. I looked down out of curiosity. "What is it?" I looked up to see him looking ahead, as if nothing happened. I slipped my hand around Axel's, hoping to warm it up.

Axel held the countenance of Buddhist priest, I held my gaze on him for a while. We kept our pace down the sidewalk. Young girls in grade school uniforms passed our way, holding their conversation to look up at Axel's stoic face as they passed. I heard them whispering, "He is so cute," and giggling to each other. I looked back to them as they were walking away; the two girls were kind of cute with their tall stockings and hair tied back into ponytails. They definitely had the look of kids still growing up; but I was a freshman, so I wasn't exactly too far from being a kid myself.

As we walked past the stores, I glanced at the reflection on the window glass. Axel height loomed over me like a skyscraper. He was almost a foot and a half taller, and because of this people took more notice of him. I didn't mind not being so tall, I was tired of being undersized. I'd be embarrassed whenever I went clothes shopping and had to sneak into the kid's section, or girls would mistake me for still being in grade school, small things like that.

"What happened back there?" Axel finally decided to speak.

"I know as much as you do." I couldn't find a way to confess to him what exactly I thought.

Axel pressed his lips together. He opened his hand for a second, almost releasing mine. But then he interlocked his fingers with mine, pulling me closer.

I wrapped my scarf around my mouth, protecting my lungs and nose from the painful cold air. I couldn't bring myself to tell him, partly because he wouldn't believe me and partly because I didn't even believe it myself. I thought back to the island and how Lexaeus forced himself on me. I wanted Axel so badly to be there when I needed him most, and now Axel couldn't be farther away. I felt all alone and the worst part is I didn't even know if it was real.


	9. Angel in the dark city

I waited till all of the other kids left school. It seemed like Xemnas didn't want any company when we met. It can be that he has something he want kept hidden, or he didn't want witnesses. Either way I had to keep my guard up today. Walking through the empty hallways, I went back to my locker and dumped my backpack. I had a few shuriken hidden in the false bottom I made for any potential boyfriend attempts, but today seemed like a good excuse to pull them out. I felt around the bottom for an inconspicuous hole and inserted one of my nails into it and lifted the metal plate. Underneath laid medical bandages, a hunting knife, and easily concealable shuriken needles. I gathered everything I needed, walking casually into the boy's bathroom. The stalls were all empty so I went into one and I wrapped my chest, ankles, and stomach. I slipped the shuriken into the wrappings and cleaned up in the sinks, looking at my reflection to make sure there was no reason for them to be suspicious.

I reapplied my eyeliner and lipstick. You guys might say that it's hypocritical to dress up like all the other girls. I guess you think I should just do whatever I please and not give a shit. I like the idea, but it's stupid. I have to fake trying to be like all the others, acting all prissy and frilly, when that's pretty much everything I hate. Just a quick tip, never let anybody find out what you really want, because if you fail all those people you opened up to will only be there to laugh in your face for trying. I finished my lipstick; I had to wipe off the stray mark with a wet napkin. I was getting better and I hated it.

When I said I wanted to take over the world, I might have made an overstatement. I have a problem with telling the truth. To be honest, I just don't want to do THIS anymore. By this, I mean I don't want to be told who I am or what to do. I don't want to be treated like I have the plague if I don't put on makeup, or be laughed at if I would rather play shooting games than talk about boys. And don't try to feed me any bull crap. You can say that it'll all be fine once I grow up, but I know it'll only get worse.

I buttoned up my shirt in the mirror and combed back my hair. That's why I decided, if I can't be the princess everybody loves then I'll just have to be the superhero everybody hates.

I gathered everything that surrounded the bathroom sink and threw it back in my locker and made my way to Mr. Xemnas's office. Saix was waiting outside. He smirked at my face paint and opened the door for me, almost like a taunt. I wanted to cut his throat right there.

Mr. Xemnas was sitting in his desk, resting his chin on his overlapped hands and greeting me with a smile.

"First off, let's remove all the formalities. I want you to feel relaxed, as if you were talking to a long lost cousin or an uncle twice removed." He got out of his seat, walking behind me. He squatted down and pulled down my stockings, revealing the holstered weapons. "I'll leave you your dignity and take let you them out yourself."

How did he know, were my wrappings showing? I pulled off the handmade holsters spitefully and sat back in the chair with my arms crossed, the same expression kept in his class.

"All of them", he pointed at my chest. There was no point trying to place innocent victim to this guy, he saw through all my tactics. I undid my bottom two buttons and pulled off the last holster I had wrapped around my stomach. My breathing became a little easier but my lungs felt like they were filled with cement. No matter, I can fight just as well without them.

The door opened and Saix brought Namine in. This scene was all too familiar, I grinded my teeth at the thought that Xemnas could be pulling a stunt to mock me for what happened that morning. Instead, he opened a desk drawer, revealing a single piece of chalk. I looked around them, waiting for an answer. They didn't respond or acknowledge my confusion and continued to act if that piece of chalk was important to them. Xemnas silently threw the chalk to Namine, who caught it with a haphazard leap. She kneeled to the floor and began drawing a large circle around the room, encompassing all of us. Soon, she filled the circle with mystical symbols that I didn't recognize. Namine cried softly, pausing midway to wipe the tears from her cheek so as to not smudge the chalk drawings. She regained her composure as she made her way to the center or the collage and drew a small heart.

As soon as she finished, the circle lit up, and my head began exploding with the sounds of church bells. I cried in agony, but tried to stay on my feet in case the men tried Saix or Xemnas tried to attack me. The pounding suddenly stopped and I opened my eyes to see a city of sky scrapers and neon lights of soft pinks, yellows, and blues. I looked up to see if it was nighttime. No, it was only a heavy cover of dark clouds almost completely blocking out the sun.

I felt something in my hands. I saw shuriken unlike my old ones. These ones were made of a dull, yellow metal and had decorated handles made of cobalt blue crosses. I held back my arm, grasping my shuriken between my finger knuckles. And with a quick arc, I released them, aiming them perfectly at a streetlight post. As they flew, a blue electric spark jumped from the knives and electrified the metal post, exploding its bulb in a burst of glass and yellow flashes.

Well, I don't have to worry about losing my old Shuriken, these are way better. Xemnas came out of a nearby alley clapping his hands as he approached. "Very good, very good. I can see you weren't a mistake."

I put my left foot behind my right and gave him a little curtsey. "Why thank you, you're too kind." I decided to drop the act, since there wasn't anybody around from the look of it. "Ok, Xemnas. I'm here now. What are you going to do with me?" Wasn't it always the way? Older perverts like him never know how to talk to high school girls. But then again, what did he have Namine do?

He used some power to take me to a back alley. Big whoop, all he's managed to do is change the scenery. Xemnas had a cheeky smile on his face, not intimidated and maintaining full control of the situation.

"As you can see, we've all been transported by Namine to a world unlike our own. It's peaceful, beautiful actually, in a haunting way like _The Castle of Otranto_. Imagine it will you!" He directed the attention to a beautiful white castle floating above the city. "A haunted city that seems peaceful during the day, but let the seeds of fear and despair settle in your imagination. That is where the true monsters arise. There is no escaping the evil and temptation." He walked me over to an open courtyard. Benches and chess board stations littered the area, illuminated by the neon light of restaurant and liquor store signs. "A bit quiet since it's been gutted though. You see, everybody that lived here has been killed off. Haha, that's right. I would say while they were still asleep." His eyes narrowed menacingly. "With your high intelligence, the next logical question would have to be…" A dual-sided sword of red light suddenly generated in his hand, "'by what?'"

I stepped back, I felt a weight back in my hands as the shuriken disappeared, and after hearing my call, came back to me. I leapt back, missing a stream of heat as the red light grazed my legs. I was too close. I threw a shuriken at his face. He deflected quickly as if it were second-nature. I knew a straight approach wouldn't fit this fight. I prepared myself quickly ran back towards a bench, this would be my only chance. I quickly planted my shoe on the back of the seat, slamming it down to gain height. I twisted around to see Xemnas looking bemused. Wait till you get a load of me. I took every last one of my shuriken, and aimed strictly for the legs of his expensive designer brand pants.

Xemnas looked down too see his pants locked and lodged into the cement pavement by my shuriken. He covered his face with a hand and began to break out into a guttural laugh. I winced in anger as he put away his weapon and calmed himself down.

"It's over Xemnas, tell me why you took me out here. Did you just want to kill me? Did the police send you?" I held myself back; I didn't know how much power he had in this world, but I knew he couldn't kill me off without raising a few eyebrows back home.

_That it where you're wrong._ All of it. Wrong.

My body was stunned from horror. That's the voice I heard before, the voice I heard inside my head after Saix confronted me. I hoped that I had been imagining it but it really happened.

_Yes,_ Xemnas's mouth began to move again, "I am the voice inside your head, listening in on all of your thoughts and ideas, and I must say there is nothing not to like." A burst of light vanquished the shuriken that imprisoned him. He clapped his hands once and suddenly three portals made of black shadows grew on the nearby buildings. From the first portal, Saix and Namine stepped out. Saix seemed to be holding back Namine, trying to prevent her from escaping. Behind them was Vexen, our school nurse?

From the other portal stepped a boy that I knew came from a local Yakuza clan. He had long black hair mixed with white streaks that he chose to tie back in a ponytail. An eye patch covered the consequences of a clash with an enemy clan: a long scar that ran across his face, ending at his eye.

His name was Xigbar, a boy one year my senior. We kept our distance from each other, because of mutual respect and fear. But it seems like we had a reason to meet face-to-face now.

"You see, there was never a choice whether or not our paths would meet. It was fated." He snapped his fingers and suddenly tall, skinny men in white costumes appeared from black portals in the ground. They walked with their backs' bent impossibly backwards. Their long thin arms dragging and flailing behind them, as they walked towards their master. Over their head, a kind of mask was zipped shut. They looked like they were all trapped under Xemnas's will as they walked behind him in an orderly, albeit disturbing, fashion.

"There is a deep and endless void under our feet, one that you cannot see yet; but, one where everybody's very existence is at stake. And unless we change the world for the better good, it will be consumed by the very people it was meant to save." He snapped his fingers and those captured men disappeared back into the shadows. "I need a new world order, and I want you to be a part of it." He held out his hand to me.

I looked at the men Xemnas recruited. All of them returned a cold stare, ready to kill me on the off chance I said no. I took a quick glance at Namine. She gave me a look that told me she was hoping I would save her, hoping I would be the one to stand up to the evil men that meant to destroy all that was good and righteous and that I was going to be her Knight in shining armor.

That's some bad luck you have there, because I'm just another villain.


	10. Enoshima Bowl! JK another chapter

It had begun to snow on our walk home. Axel refused to stuff his hands in his pockets so I had gripped onto his hand tightly hoping I could give him any of my warmth. We were just about to my house when Axel stopped, He grabbed onto my other hand, stooping to look me in the face. "what really happened? I need to know. I can't help you if hide stuff, please."

"Axel, there's nothing else I can say. Fuck. Do you want me to say I almost died back there or something? Is that what you want me to say?" I saw perspiration form around the edges of Axel's eye. "Roxas, I love you."

I surveyed his face, looking at the little wrinkles that formed right above his eyebrows when he was being too serious. I didn't want him to be serious.

I knew I couldn't take any chances and I had to kill off any hope he had to be with me. I held his hands in mine, looking him in the eye. "Axel, we're friends but I don't like you…sexually. I'm sorry, but there's nothing between us." Axel he let my hands fall, "I understand."

"Axel I still care about you and everything." Axel ironed me an walked back to his house as I was left standing there.

I didn't care if Axel liked me, he would always be my friend, but why did I have to leave him out like this? He deserves it after all the times he's been by my side and looked out for me. Part of me wanted Axel to come back and be with me, to not let me be alone right now. I felt pathetic, like I was a kid crying for his mom after she dropped him off at his first day of school.

But I was scared. I didn't want him rejecting all the suffering and insecurity I had gone through and calling me insane, so my fear started to break apart our friendship. So, instead I stood there wringing the end of my scarf.

I walked back to my house, facing my mom by myself, forcing a smile to keep up appearances while I stomached my anxiety and what she cooked that day. I quickly cleared my plate and went to my excuse early with the excuse of studying. I looked around my room. Posters of half-naked girls were plastered on my walls, mostly pages I took out of Maxim magazines. I looked at the alarm on my nightstand, it was still only 6 but I could feel my eyelids already shutting. I scraped off my shoes and had only my underwear on. I got into bed and pulled the covers over my head.

I learned how to control my anger and fear from middle school. I took quick shallow breathes to relax myself. At this point I usually pictured an island, but I just pictured emptiness. None of it was real. None of it was real. That night, by someone's mercy, I didn't have dreams of the island.

This time, my dream was pitch black with me floating in midair. I felt like I was about to be spirited away from my world back into another strange dimension, but there weren't any church bells. Instead there was silence.

A blinding flash and I saw that my feet were ascending onto something. And above, a light was illuminating it for me like a speck of white in pitch black.

I stepped onto a platform of stained glass windows, almost taken out of a church cathedral. On it, a portrait of Namine and I, curled towards each other almost a Yin and Yang symbol. Her side was covered in flowers in light blue morning glory blossom, while mine had doves captured in midflight. I felt the anxiety I had held in my stomach all day dissolve as I looked up at the light falling from overhead.

I held out my hands to the light and let it land in my palms._ Help Me. _It moved around in my palms._ Please! I'm begging you, help me._

A ripple of warmth enveloped me as I sheltered it close. "What's wrong? What do you need?" The light seemed to fade in and out, as if it were struggling to survive.

_Roxas, can't you tell? It's me, Lexaeus. Look man, I can't get back into my body anymore. The fucking monsters took it from me. Please, Roxas, I need you right now._

I let the light fall from my hands onto the floor. The light I held didn't seem like an innocent hurt creature anymore. It was now just a jackass in a glowing bubble. "No. You know just what you did. Why should I help you?"

_Roxas_, it was hard to see, but it looked like the light was growing dimmer_, I know you shouldn't forgive me. Just give me a chance to make up! You can't leave me like this. I-I'll do whatever you want, I'll even shut up for your entire life. I just need a body or else I think I'm going to die._

"Die, what do you mean 'die'?" I looked at my thin body, still stuck in its pre-pubescent glory and still in underwear. "You're asking to stay in my body? But why'd you pick me? Don't you have parents and a boyfriend?"

_The truth is that I don't have anybody else, anybody that really cares about me anyway. It's sad, but you're the most trustworthy guy I've ever met. So I guess I ended up turning to you._

His voice began to sound hostile and defensive as the light shined more brightly than before. _ And no matter what you say, when it was just the two of us talking on the beach, I don't think it was you putting up with me. I think part of you sees something good in me. And I don't want to make you feel guilty, but that's not how I want to end my life, wondering what you saw._

I looked at the glowing light as its glows began to slow down. I don't know what will happen but if there was a chance to save someone I can't just stay back and let them die. I lifted Lexaeus back up. As the light dissolved into my chest, I felt a surge of emotions; hope, fear, depression, happiness, but the most prominent were rage and loneliness. I felt his entire emotions take over my own for a second. Then, they began to recede as Lexaeus began to show self-control. I wouldn't be able to hold all of his heart back. His emotions were stronger than mine. I'd need to trust that he would learn to control himself. I flew off the stained glass stage and fell into the surrounding darkness of unconsciousness.

_Hey, Roxas. Wake up? _I saw Lexaeus looking down at me from the pitch black world. He grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me.

I opened my eyes to see my ceiling fan waver as it spun off balance. I rubbed my face feeling the seat and oil that formed overnight from the heat. There was a small ache on my skull. Crap, I think I must have hit my head; did I hit something when I 'blacked out'? I felt for any signs of bruising. Sitting on my bed, I ran my fingers through my hair; my hands were met with more coarse unyielding hair. Passing it through my fingers, I pulled a stray hair to look at. Holding the strand up to my view, there was nothing immediately wrong that I could see with it. But my eyes diverted over to something else.

Looking at my hands, I dropped the hair. I scrambled off the bed fell back down, only to find my legs were tree trunks. I pulled myself up and ran for my bathroom mirror. I had to squat down to see my full reflection. My entire body had decided to blow up into a giant parade balloon. My lungs began to fail me as I sat on the toilet to get a grip on myself.

_Are you ok Roxas?_

Lexaeus, is that really you? What's going on?

_I don't know. Me going into you body must have had some side effects. Heh heh, I'm sorry…This is fucking awesome._

I got up off of my toilet to look at myself again. The first thing I noticed was my body, which was now covered in a light matt of blonde hair. What am I, thirty? My hands and feet were gigantic and hairy like a hobbit's. I looked around the bathroom for some reference points. I was taller than my shower head so I had to have grown at least a foot last night! Wow. That is pretty cool.

I passed my fingers again through my hair to get another feel. My hair was still blonde, but it was almost a strawberry blonde with locks of hair randomly jutting out. I ruffled it for a second, then tried to fashion it back to my old hairdo. It just jumped back up.

_That's not gonna work Roxy. Speaking from experience over here._

I gave a quick check out of my own body. I'd rather be skinnier. I'm sure it'd be easier to fit into clothes. I flexed my bicep and suddenly I felt a warm flush. Oh, no! I saw my underwear containing a massive erection. Considering these were my old underwear I'm surprised they didn't tear last night. I quickly took them off and let myself get some air.

Really? You just get a boner from your own body, you douchebag.

_Hey, I know a good body when I see one…and congrats on your new dick._

I'm sharing a body with a megalomaniac.

I stood buck naked in my bathroom. What am I going to wear? I was about to leave when Lexaeus slowed my feet.

_Wait a sec, there's something on your back._

I turned around to the mirror. There were black bird wings tattooed onto my back.

I just thought you already had those.

_No. Those were never there._

I paused to think about what they could mean. I saw Namine had black tattoos; hers were flowers drawn on her arms. I remember they looked like the morning glories my mom used to plant. Did she … but before I could finish that though, Lexaeus broke my concentration.

_Shut up for a second, I can't think with you thinking…. I have an idea._

I snuck out of my house while the sun was still barely up. I didn't want my parents to see me like this. I could show them in the afternoon, but they would just cause more trouble.

I managed to get into the school without anybody noticing. My feet were scraped and frozen from walking to school barefoot. Apparently now all my shoes were 5 sizes too small. I had to cut a pair of joggers to act like short and I went shirtless into 43 degree weather.

I know this wasn't my biggest problem. I'd eventually half to face everybody seeing my transformation. What's the worst anybody could say, puberty hit him like a brick wall?

_Once you sneak into the boy's locker room, you need to get into locker E-25. My combination is 32, 15, 4._

I found the locker and opened it, quickly pulling off my makeshift shorts and flip-flops. I saw Lexaeus's gym uniform along with an extra school uniform folded neatly at the bottom of his locker, among other things was a keychain with a small evil eye talisman on it. Why do you have this?

_It was a gift from Xaldin, he said I could always use extra bad luck. It was a joke._

I leaned over to get the keychain but someone grabbed my from behind and I was lifted up and slammed into the ground. My back was screaming in pain.

"What are you doing in Lexaeus's locker?" Xalding was dripping wet and in only a towel. His anger turned into anger mixed with confusion when he saw my face.

"Roxas?!"


End file.
